Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is one of the Koopalings, the sixth youngest out of the seven and one of King Koopa's seven sons. Next to Ludwig, Iggy is the smartest of his siblings, capable of conducting experiments and building mechanics better than anyone else. Iggy mainly relies on his superior intelligence to fight many challenges, but he also uses his brawny strength as well, being the third strongest Koopaling with Roy as the second and Morton as the first. Personality Iggy was almost exactly identical to his twin brother, Lemmy Koopa, and he's taller despite being slightly younger. He's known for his bit of a "mad scientist" personality. In recent games, he got a new limegreen hairdo, and eventually became longer and slimmer. He seems to be crazier than before and likes bushy areas. Role Iggy's favorite activity including inventing things to help Bowser's many schemes. Appearance It is very difficult to tell Iggy from his brother Lemmy, as they both have rainbow-colored hair and the same general body shape of the Koopa. However, Iggy wears glasses with swirls on them, seemingly to highlight his eccentric personality as a mad scientist. Game Appearance Singalong Down Under! Iggy made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to complete story mode twice and have sung "Love is in the Air" by John Paul Young in Karoke mode at least once. First Boss... Again... Iggy returns in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games as the First Koopaling to be fought. He rules Power Plains, the first world Mario runs into. His minions are Goomboss, Andy Lyons, and Crazy Centipede. Mario Kart 8 Iggy Koopa appears as a boss and a playable character on Mario Kart 8 with the rest of the Koopalings. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Iggy Koopa reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He conquered and attacked World 1: Mushroom Plains. In battle, Iggy will throw balls on a tilting platform. To defeat Iggy, hit him with fireballs or jump on him rapidly to send him into the lava, defeating him and giving up the key to World 2: Sea of Sand. Newer Super mario World U In this game, Iggy as the first Koopaling to be fougth. He rules in the Hills Land, the first world Mario runs into. ''Mario Singalong Disney! ''Iggy appaered as the first boss. Un-Gamed/Un-Gamed 2 Iggy comes back in The Un-Gamed Series,starring as the main charter.He is playable and is shown to like the weapons sword and bow,using them as his attacks. Gallery Iggy Koopa.png Iggy Koopa.gif Iggy Koopa 3D.jpg Super Iggy.png white iggy.png|Enchanted Iggy IggyKoopa.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy: Universal Expedition cool_iggy.jpg|Iggy Koopa in 2D (Made by Gabriel) 80px-Iggy_Koopa_by_Diddyhahoo.gif|iggy koopa sprite. Iggy sprites (Unused).png|Unused sprites for super princess peach 42.Iggy.png|Iggy Koopa with a Chain Chomp Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category: Scientists Category: Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:sons Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart Machinima